peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Ness Pan's new pet and ally: Everest (Abominable) Neverland News Studio reporters: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Neverland News Studio workers: Various Chaos, Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; With Omochao as the boss), Pazu, Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky; With Pazu as the boom operator and Sheeta as the secretary), and Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII; As the cameraman) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New London allies: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club) New allies for Ness' team: Cloud Strife, Barret and Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII; Cait Sith will appear in Season 3) (The Pirate Crew of Justice, with Cloud, the captain, and Aerith revealed to be Link and Aryll's parents, locals of Neverland who settled in London when Link and eventually Aryll were born and then returned to living in Neverland upon learning, in between the sequel and the series, that Link and Aryll have disappeared while in Kensington Gardens and lived in Neverland all that time, with Aryll as a baby and Link as a toddler along with an orphaned Baby Ness) Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' crew's headmen: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) and Andross (StarFox 64) New pirate crew member who are bounty hunters: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) and Jack Lambert/Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Therru and Arren from Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' crew and two new bounty hunter recruits in the form of Sephiroth and Jack Lambert, Team Ness Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Bob, Cortex, and Gygas behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Ness Pan receive from Meta Knight's group a Yeti named Everest as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: Sephiroth's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka and Andross' request, Bob, Cortex, and Gygas use their Mutagen to turn Sephiroth powerful and Jack into a mutant in order to defeat Team Ness Pan. However, Meta Knight's group witnessed the whole thing and steal the Mutagen to show Team Ness Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Sephiroth's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe are captured by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, Team Ness Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight Sephiroth's new power and Jack's new form in the form of Jack O'Lantern to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Ness Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: The Test of Duels Synopsis: To train Ness' group into becoming stronger, Meta Knight helps train them through a friendly duel. But when Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew kidnap Paula and Zelda to be used as prizes for Ness' group's real duel battle, interrupting the training, it's up to Team Ness Pan and their allies to fight the StarWolf Team in a duel to save Paula and Zelda Season 1 Episode 6: Blumiere and Lea's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Ness Pan, Ness' group, Paula, Zelda, Blumiere, Timpani, Yi, Peng, Jin, Everest, and Lea/Axel stumble upon Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Therru and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka and Andross' bodies, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the thirteen Team Ness Pan members, with Blumiere and Lea/Axel's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Ness Pan Synopsis: After Cloud Strife's Pirate Crew of Justice arrives in Neverland through a portal on Bob, Cortex, and Gygas' ship, they agree to help Team Ness Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Link and Aryll discovers the truth from Cloud and Aerith about their parents. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Bob, Cortex, and Gygas, Uka-Uka and Andross begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Ness Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies